In the packaging of certain chemicals, drugs and the like, the need often arises to provide the user with a great deal of information on the label. This may be necessary because of regulations laid down by Government Agencies, and also to provide the user with instructions on how to effectively and safely use the product, etc.
Accordingly, labels having multiple layers which may be opened for reading have become commercially available. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,608. However, success in the label market requires manufacturers to provide labels that are very cost effective and inexpensive to manufacture. The labels of the prior art have not been as inexpensively manufacturable as would be most desirable. Furthermore, various advantageous features for labels are lacking.
In accordance with this invention, a multi-layered label is provided which can be manufactured for a fraction of the cost of the prior art labels. Furthermore, the labels may exhibit added beneficial features such as a recloseability of the multi-layered label by the user, so that the information contained in the label may be preserved during use of the container.